Invasion of the Gohans: Murphy's Law Strikes Again
by DemonDancing
Summary: It's just a normal day in the life of Son Gohan... or so he wishes. As usual, Dende has taken an intrest in the poor demi-Saiyan - this time manipulating the timeline to send MULTIPLE Gohans! Poor Go-chan... will Lexi never leave him alone?
1. One little birdie

A/N:: Hey all!  Yes, I know that I ought to be working on my other stories… but, well, I wanted to write this one! (and I have really bad writer's block .) ^^;  This idea actually belongs to Maria Cline - it's from the 12th chapter of Normal Friends From Strange Places.

T-chan:: Absolutely _awesome story, go read it! _

Lexi:: I thought that all you people out there who haven't had the joy of being exposed to her writing should still get a chance to read this awesome concept… 

Vegeta:: *glaring* can't you just get to the point already? 

Lexi:: *grins* Sure thing!  The point is that the base of this story belongs to Maria Cline, and I actually use quite a few of her ideas for this - not _just the initial one… *waves happily to Maria* Thankies Maria! ^^_

Disclaimer:: *shakes head mournfully* nope, Lexi doesn't own DBZ, nor does she own this idea, _or the Long Haired Gohan - he comes from Nadia Rose's story A Saiyan Homecoming.  (again, go read it!^^) *sighs* If I __did… Let's just say it would be an unhappy day in the lives of Son Gohan and Bulma Briefs. *regards Vegeta lustfully*_

**Chapter One:: A Beautiful Day… *smirk* for now. **

The sun was shining brightly and the birds were singing happily.  Ah yes, a beautiful day in the 439 mountain district.  A particularly pretty little songbird took a deep breath and hesitantly opened his mouth.  Today was his day- he just _knew it!  He'd get to sing a song today…  _

You see, this particularly pretty little songbird had become part of a tradition.  For some strange reason, whenever he began his morning song, a certain demi-Saiyan would wake up and shatter the peace with an ungodly scream.  Luckily this little songbird wasn't just pretty, it was smart, too!  He was _positive that he'd finally outsmarted the human boy.  _

He smirked (if it's at all possible for a bird to smirk) and rechecked the sun.  Yes, he was right – it was well after sunrise and his usual song time.  

Puffing out his chest in pride, Little Songbird threw back his head and let loose a triumphant trill.  He paused for a moment, relishing the sound.  Confidence boosted even further, he launched into his song and…  No one interrupted!  Ah the joys of being a _smart particularly pretty little songbir…_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!  I'M _LAAATE!!!"_

Little Songbird did a little birdie sweatdrop and moaned.  It looked like he was destined to never fully greet the morning…

(A/N:: *grins sheepishly* sorry, I just _had to drop you a line explaining that last section… You see, I gave my little brother this really sweet parakeet, and for some strange reason it'll start singing right before his alarm goes off – __every single morning!!! Oo`  So now he accuses me of giving him some sort of demon bird, so I kidnapped it one night… and he woke up screaming cause he'd slept in an extra hour.  He'd gotten so used to the darn bird… ^^;; So I just __had to give Dilly – that's the bird's name – a little role! ^~ *sees t-chan glaring and tapping her foot impatiently* ummm… I think I'll shut up now and get back to the story… *sweatdrops*)_

Gohan hastily threw on his clothes and wolfed down as much of the pre-made breakfast as he had time for, cursing himself for forgetting that Goten and his mother wouldn't be there to wake him up that morning.  Flinging his book bag over his shoulder, he shot into the air, calling a hasty goodbye to the empty house out of habit.

Videl scowled over at Gohan's empty place, then glared up at the clock.  Twenty minutes!  The baka was _twenty minutes late for class!  She was used to him rushing in a few minutes late, but this was pushing it…  _

Sullenly transferring her glare to her two blonde friends, she rolled her eyes.  What was it about her that attracted such odd people?  I mean, just _look at them all!  _

Erasa was insanely chipper and the girl _had to have some sort of teenage girlie gossip disease.  **__good thing it isn't contagious** mused Videl silently.  _

Sharpener was vain to the point of rivaling Narcissus, and Videl wouldn't have been at all surprised to see him change into a flower one of these days… [1]  

And then there was Gohan.  Videl didn't know where to even _start with __him.  Something told her that he was hiding a lot of secrets, but he was such a nerd!  __**not to mention he has some sort of strange bladder problem…** [2]_

Coming back to earth with a start, she found the entire class staring at her, and she began to blush.  "Uh… sorry sensei, I didn't hear you..."

Miss Cline sighed and shook her head, not daring to try and reprimand the daughter of the Great Hercule Satan.  "Please try to pay attention, Videl-san.  As I was saying, can you tell me the answer to this problem?"

Still blushing slightly, Videl glued her wandering thoughts firmly to the classroom, determined not to let her mind go on their merry way.

Gohan slid to a halt in front of the door to the principal's office and, with the ease of familiarity, walked into the office with a grin.  The bubbly secretary immediately noticed his entrance and jumped up from her seat to give him a hug.

"Hiya Gohan-chan!  Another tardy slip, eh?  Don't worry – I promise not to call your mother…" The woman shuddered slightly as Gohan laughed, patting her on the back as long standing custom dictated. "Thanks Nadia-san" "Oh, it's no problem- specially not for a cutie like you!" 

Low and behold, the demi-Saiyan did _not blush, merely grinned and rubbed the back of his head.  "I'd better get to class, ne?"_

She nodded, winked, and sent him on his way, one of the pre-made slips she kept on a pad in the corner of her desk in his possession.  She'd long ago decided that it was too much trouble to have to write a new slip every single morning, so she'd just done away with the hassle by printing out several hundred 'Son Gohan' tardy slips…

With a grin and a wave, Gohan jogged out of the office and towards his class, hoping that he wouldn't be in _too much trouble…_

Videl was busily trying to calculate out the difficult calculus problem – having little or no luck – when Gohan waltzed through the door.  Videl growled as he shattered her precious concentration.  What was it about that boy that was so hellishly fascinating???

Miss Cline sighed and rolled her eyes at the tall black haired boy, ignoring him as he went about the daily ritual of stamping his tardy slip with her custom-made signature stamp (you know, the one that students weren't supposed to touch on pain of death). She turned towards him as he stuck the slip into the little bin on the door, however.   
"Good of you to join us Son-kun, please feel free to take your seat at your leisure." 

Gohan blushed a bit at the teacher's obvious sarcasm, and scrambled up to his desk.  Completely engrossed in pulling out his book and homework, the naive demi-Saiyan missed his friend's death-glare, much to the added aggravation of the young Satan.

"Oh, and Son-kun, you may finish this problem."

Gohan blinked once before quickly spouting of a string of numbers that _might have made sense to a rocket scientist, but certainly not to a classroom full of teenagers.  Miss Cline, however, just happened to have a degree in rocket science, so she nodded in agreement before translating it into simpler terms for the rest of the class._

Oh yes, just another wonderful day in the life of Son Gohan.

BOOM!!! CRASH!!! BANG!!! ***stttttteeeeammmmm*** [2]

"Whoopsie daisy…"

Or… not.

[1] Narcissus- according to a Greek myth, Narcissus was an extremely handsome, extremely vain youth.  To cut a long story short, he angered one of the gods and ended up falling in love with his reflection in a lake.  Eventually _someone took pity on them, cause they changed him into a floor – thus Narcissists. _

[2] Gohan's 'bladder problem' refers to the fact that he goes to the restroom for twenty some minutes whenever she has to go to the scene of a crime… or so he claims. D

[3] *grins* for those of you who have never read the mangas, Toryiama has the quirky habit of writing in words for actions – my favorite example would be in one of the Dragon Ball mangas, their driving in a boat and behind the boat is the elongated word 'booooooaaaaaat'. ^^` I'm just carrying on the master's tradition! ^~

**A/N::  Okay, I know that was really short, but it was just a prologue.  The calm before the storm…  *laughs insanely***

T-chan: *sweatdrops* um… riiiiiight… To put it simply, she's in a _really strange mood, and she's got writer's block on her other stories. ^_____^`_

Lexi:: *pushes muse aside* alrighty, I just want to thank Maria Cline and Nadia Rose again (although neither of their ideas have appeared in the story yet oO`)…

T-chan: *looks hurt* and what about me?

Lexi:: *ignores her in favor of dragging Maria off to brainstorm*

**Next Chapter:: the reason for the title will soon become apparent as you begin to see an actual _plot to one of my stories. *sweatdrops*  Watch out Z Gang: The Invasion of the Gohans is about to begin!!! *laughs evilly*_**

Review please, flames are much appreciated – marshmellows are _so much better when their roasted! ^~_


	2. The Gohans come marching one by one, hur...

A/N:: *squeals in glee, huggles readers* You guys know I love you, right? ^^ Woot! *giggles* heehee, watch out Gohan! Lexi's on a sugar high, and in the mood for torture time!

T-chan:: *shakes head mournfully* Oh yes – it's kind of sad, actually. The girl is constantly complaining about how much she hates being short, then she goes and flaunts it!

***readers look clueless***

Lexi:: *smirks* Yeah, the only time I actually enjoy being all of 5'2" – if you wear a baggy enough costume while Trick or Treating, people think you actually are an eleven year old! ^^

T-chan:: *smirks* Yeah, she even got called an "adorable little girl" and received extra candy! *grins* and as her muse I get part of the spoils! ^_______^

Lexi:: *growls* No way! *grabs candy and takes off* YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!!!

T-chan:: *sweatdrops, chases after her* hey! Come back here!

Disclaimer:: Alexandra Elizabeth Winters hereby declares that she by no means owns the rights to Dragon Ball/Z/GT.  Further more, the aforementioned 17 year old disclaims the rights to any payments for her work on this story outside of reader input.  Signed:: DemonDancing

Lawyer:: *glares at signature* heeeeeeeey…

Lexi:: *meeps, runs away laughing*

Lawyer:: *chases her*

*

Whistling happily, Bulma walked towards her private lab.  She was currently working on an Inter Dimensional Time Machine.  She had gotten the idea from the whole 'paradox universe' idea of the Mirai Timeline, and had gone to great pains to research the topic.  She was almost done, but she wasn't sure whether or not her theories were even correct…  

Well, no matter.  She planned to test it out in the next few days anyway!  In preparation, she'd even hosted a magazine competition designed to randomly choose three guinea pigs…  It might not be ethical, but hey: the got to meet HER didn't they?

Her evil laughs ended abruptly when she entered the lab, only to be met with the sight of a fully operational InterDimensional Hope 5000, up and whirring contentedly.  

Bulma's brief moment of confusion – how the hell did it get fixed up and turned on?? – was quickly drowned in ecstatic screams of "I DID IT!!!"

*

Gohan gulped and scratched his head, nervously avoiding Videl's menacing glare.  Why did she have to stare at him like that all the time??? When she did that he couldn't covertly drool over her!!!  **…_Waaaaait a sec – am I thinking what I think __I'm thinking??? I don't like my sexy best friend that way!!! Doh…**_

For her own part, Videl wished that he wouldn't keep looking at her like a whipped puppy.  It made it so hard to covertly drool over him!!!  _**…Waaaaait a sec – am I thinking what I think __I'm thinking???  I don't like my sexy best friend that way!!! Doh…**  Videl quickly turned away and focused her attention up on the black board and Miss Cline – she didn't want to get caught daydreaming again!!!_

*

Gohan blinked and stared around himself.  Where was he?  He could have _sworn he was just in the middle of a gigantic battle with the Saiya-jins…  He whimpered, looking around himself in utter confusion.  Where was Piccolo?_

*

Gohan's fist tightened as he scowled into the wilderness.  He recognized this as the site of the Cell Games, but where were the other fighters? And most importantly – where was Cell???

He still needed to kill that bastard android…

*

Gohan blinked and pushed his glasses further up on the bridge of his nose.  It seemed to him that he was back on Earth!  But how could that be?  Earth had been destroyed along with the damn dragon balls… 

*

Gohan scowled into the streets.  For some odd reason, he'd just popped into a random dark alleyway in a random city… Dressed as he was when he first finished training under the Supreme Kai.  Tugging on his battered Saiya-jin armor, he peeked around the corner.  He just _knew that he was going to scare some people out there with his clothes; not to mention his calf-length hair…_

*

Gohan gasped, sitting up in alarm.  Where was he? Where was Trunks? Where were the androids? He'd been on his way to fight with him just a minute ago… **_I'm sorry Trunks, I know I shouldn't have knocked you out like that, but you can't fight them yet!**  Clenching his only remaining hand, he rocketed off towards where he felt Trunks's ki._

*

Gohan sighed as he watched Xan-sensei write up an involved physics equation on the board.  He knew all of this already, so he didn't exactly have a whole lot to do apart from staring into nothing and trying not to have hentai thoughts about the sexy girl who sat next to him. (He wasn't having much success, I might add^^)  

Suddenly he sat bolt upright.  Either he was seriously deranged, or five kis exactly like his had just popped into existence!  His hand shot into the air, and he waved frantically for the teacher's attention.

"Excuse me Xan-sensei, I have to go to the bathroom!"

Everyone stared at him in surprise.  They were used to him needing to go to the bathroom, but this was the first time he'd ever requested to go to the bathroom while Videl was still present!  Xan-sensei sighed and rolled her eyes before waving her hand dismissively towards him. 

Forcing a smile, Gohan grabbed his books and raced down the hall – he needed to check this out!

Videl glared in suspicion.  Something wasn't right with this picture…  Being the clever girl she is, she quickly faked a police call, rushing out the door on pretense of emergency.  She caught sight of Gohan's bright red pants disappearing up the stairs to the roof, and she followed in confusion. 

Why would he want to go up there?  Unless…

***Flashback in Bulma's Lab: Just cause I don't want to leave you wondering^^***

Vegeta winced as the huge machine crumbled beneath his… _delicate touch._

"Whoopsie daisy…"

Looking both ways to make sure no one had seen – or heard, he didn't want his reputation ruined by saying such a gay phrase! – his little accident.  Luckily no one was in the hall, and he grabbed the woman's blueprint.  The banshee would skin him alive if she knew he'd ruined her precious master piece…

Now, it must be stressed that the Prince of the Saiya-jins was more intelligent than he let on.  It took less than an hour for him to recreate the machine the woman was building.  Granted – he wasn't sure how far she'd actually gotten, so he'd completed it for her (and made some improvements).

Rocking back on his heels to inspect the machine, he smirked – it was even better than the version the woman had done!  Speaking of the woman… Vegeta could hear whistling coming down the hall, so he took off out the window – accidentally throwing a switch on his way out…

A/N::  ta DA!!! ^______^  What did you think???

Vegeta:: *smirks* finally the appreciation I deserve!

T-chan:: *snorts* more like evidence that this is fan _fiction…_

Vegeta:: *snarls, ki blasts her*

T-chan:: X.X

Lexi:: *shakes head, sighs* no matter how long we write together, those two will never learn.

Reviewer Responses::

THE MIGHTY CORRECTOR – am I supposed to feel honored that you like my series? ^~ And I already knew all that stuff about Narcissus – I was practically raised mythology; especially Greek and Roman. ^^ The reason I didn't include all the details is because not very many people really care enough – not to mention that it's a commonly known myth anyways. ^^  Besides – it was a /goddess/ that changed him into a flower – and made him fall in love with himself.  Aphrodite to be exact. ^^

Ed – Hey there!  Long time no review! ^~ Luved your review – long reviews are FUN!!! ^^  I'm glad you enjoyed my latest endeavor, and I most certainly hope that it lives up to my other Murphy's Law stories. *pictures Vegeta as said troop leader and falls to the floor, laughing hysterically*

Nadia Rose and Maria Cline – Just want to thank you both again, I love your stories, and it makes me feel so _special to know that you're reading mine! ^^ *is in a rather sappy mood -_-* (oh, and double kudos to Nadia for being the first reviewer! ^^)_

dragonscales – hey girl! Glad you checked this new story out!  Just for that, I'm gunna advertise you! ^~  Everyone, go read Blinded by dragonscales.  Gohan get's blinded during the Cell Games, and it's going to be an angst fic.  _Very good – as I should know, since I'm the betareader! ^_____^_

Kioko – of _course_ I love torturing Gohan! Are you just noticing this now? ^~

Liz - *waves* thanks! I updated! ^^ (Tixxi runs off to play with Pickles)

Natari Son - *jaw drops* me and Frozenflower? Related? *shudders* that would be _beyond_ creepy… I mean, you _are_ right – we both love db/z/gt, Gohan Torture, and writing angsty poetry…

*thrusts all the extra goku's that she could possibly want*  Here! Get rid of the baka for me! ^___~

Dragongirl96 – You're right – they _should_ really make those slips! ^~

Kaylendra – I'm back! I'm back! I'm back! ^^ …I'm…back? Lol *accepts melted marshmellow gravely* I thank you kind miss *hands Kaylendra a s'more* and since no one would dare flame your stories either… ^~

Everyone else – thank you all for taking the time to review, and let me know if you'd like me to continue addressing reviews at the end of chapters… I never know whether or not to, and the rest of my stories I just never got around to it… although I might if I get overwhelming support of the idea! -_-


	3. This is confuuuusing!

A/N:: *grins* sorry it took me so long!  With this particular story, I have so many ideas I don't know where to start! /_\  But I've got that ironed out for now! ^^

T-chan:: *rolls eyes* Yeah; for _now_.

Lexi:: *whaps her* Oh be quiet, muse. 

Vegeta:: *smirks slightly* Oh, I don't know. I'm almost inclined to agree with the bratling for once! *sees Lexi's glare, gulps* um, almost… ^^

Lexi:: *rolls eyes, walks off to work on the story*

Disclaimer:: Why do we always have to do this?  I mean, isn't once enough?

T-chan:: *smirks* but then there wouldn't be a place to put authors through hell every chapter! ^^

Lexi:: *mutters evilly under breath* whatever… I don't own dbz – so sue me. 

::Chapter Three::

"One ki like mine…no, make that _two_ kis like mine. Or maybe three?  This is confusing!"

Suddenly everything made sense to Videl: just as she'd suspected, Gohan _was_ Saiyaman!!!  Growling deep in her throat, Videl sped up, determined to catch the wayward super hero before he reached his destination.  

…Wherever _that_ was…

Gohan sighed as he came up on the roof and pressed his watch button.  Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and felt around to get a more definite lock on the kis.  

One of them was quite near and _very_ strong – stronger than he himself was.  It also felt older… more mature.  But that seemed right, didn't it?  If they had time machines in the future, his future self might very well have come for a visit, which would explain why it was so strong… 

But that still didn't explain the others he could feel.  

Like the one that seemed really weak – as though it hadn't even gone through the trip to Namek yet!  That didn't fit!  

There was another over in the woods near his house, and it felt about his ki level.  He wondered briefly if that meant that it might have come from an alternate timeline.  Maybe that explained the varying ki strength!  

But then he felt one near the site of the Cell Games.  One that was powered into Super Saiya-jin…  Gohan shuddered slightly – he doubted _that _one was from another timeline! 

Fixating on the last ki signature, he 'saw' that it was currently on the move, zooming towards CC. 

Gohan bit his lip, trying to decide which one he should check out first.  The one flying to CC shouldn't be a problem – even if it was, Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks were all there to stop it.  

The two who were in the wilderness around his house shouldn't be a problem since no one lived in the area and they didn't seem to be going anywhere at the moment…  In fact, if he was lucky, the two would meet up with each other and make it easier to find them.  But then again, with his current "luck", they'd either meet and start a small scale war, or they would meet and team up to destroy the world.  

The ki at the Cell Game arena was probably important to check out – if it _did_ turn out to be copies of himself, he wouldn't count on the mental stability of that one, seeing as it felt as if it was just pulled out of the middle of the fight…  

He was about to take off in that direction when he heard a scream.  He whirled around and looked in the other direction, 'spotting' the other ki.  He did a double take as he realized that it was only a few blocks away – and apparently causing quite a ruckus.  

He quickly changed his mind – the Cell Games ki would just have to wait.

Gohan was about to take of when Videl tackled him from behind, sending him tumbling to the concrete roof with a small squeek.

"Gee Videl, what was _that_ for???"

"HA!!! I _caught_ you Saiyaman!  Or should I say _Gohan_???"  She smirked in pride, straddling his back and poking him.  "Isn't that right?  You _are_ Gohan, aren't you.  I was right all along!"

Gohan winced at the proudly crowing girl who was sitting on his back.  The screams in the distance were getting louder and more frantic: he _needed_ to get down there!

"Look Videl, you're right – I'm Gohan."

Videl blinked.  She'd honestly expected him to put up some kind of resistance and try to deny that he was Gohan!  Her face suddenly fell as realization hit.  If she _knew_ that Saiyaman was Gohan, she knew _both_ of their big secrets!  Which left no more detective work for Satan Videl…  She pouted angrily – this was all his fault!  Now she didn't have an excuse to try and put them on the edge!  

Poor Videl… No more torturing the poor demi Saiya-jin...

But Gohan was still talking, and she decided she'd better listen to what he was saying, if only to use it against him later…

"And, well, you see Videl – something really bad just popped up.  Or, at least I _think_ it's bad…  You wouldn't be able to understand, but I _really_ need to get going so I can try and fix it before someone gets hurt."

Videl's glare became more intense when she heard that part about not being able to understand.  She was the daughter of the man who saved the world!  She was the smartest girl in their high school!  She was _Satan Videl_ and understood _everything!_  

"Look here buster, if _you _can understand it, _I_ can understand it."

Gohan sighed in resignation.  He kinda figured that she'd react like that… "Look Videl, I'll tell you what.  Get off my back, let me do this, and when I'm done I'll explain it to you, okay?"

Videl smirked.  That was more like it!  She was about to get off when another thought struck her.  "Alright Gohan, it's a deal.  But I'm not sure I want to wait around school for you to come back.  I'm going with you.  I'm the strongest person - after my father of course - which means you might need me.  I'm coming with you.  And if you say no, I wont get off."

Gohan sighed and let his head drop to the floor with a muted thump.  "Fine Videl, whatever you want.  Just hurry up please – I can hear the screams and I'm getting really worried."

Videl squeaked and jumped off the teen-turned-super hero.  "Why didn't you say so?!  Now people might be _dying_!!!"  

When she reached for her capsule jet, Gohan grabbed her hand and shook his head.

"No, we don't have time for that."

So saying, Saiyaman hopped into the air, Videl hugged to his chest.  

Videl blinked a couple times as she realized she was now being carried.  Through the air.  By a boy.  Who also happened to be her very hot best friend.  

…not the best combination for a tomboy who is afraid of relationships.  "GOOOOOOOHAAAAAAAN!!!"

Gohan hadn't been thinking when he'd scooped her up.  If he _had_ been paying attention, he wouldn't have grabbed her like this.  He wouldn't be touching his incredibly sexy best friend in a fashion that one couldn't exactly label 'PG'… 

Not to mention that his ears wouldn't be bleeding so profusely from the selfsame chick's frantic screaming.  It was lucky that their destination was so close – he wouldn't be able to carry the shrieking bundle much longer…

Chibi Gohan looked about himself in confusion.  It looked as if he was in the wilderness next to his house!  But he couldn't be – he didn't feel his mom's ki anywhere near!  Closing his eyes to concentrate, Chibi Gohan reached out his senses.  It wasn't long before he felt the ki of good ol' Mr. Piccolo.  

With a delighted yip, the little boy took off towards his mentor's ki.

Ssj Gohan snarled and sank to the ground.  The area looked different then it had mere minutes before.  Not only was Cell gone, all the Z Fighters were gone too!  

**_Daddy!_**

Growing frantic, ssj Gohan sent out his senses, trying desperately to lock onto anything that even _resembled_ his dad's.  

Nothing.  

Nothing!  

Except for a strange ki that felt exactly like his.  …Make that _two_ kis like his… or three?  This was confusing!  

With an irritated growl, ssj Gohan shot into the air towards the nearest of the paradoxical kis.

Gt Gohan knelt down to touch the ground with his hands.  It still felt so vibrant!  He clenched his hands into fists as tears threatened to spill out.  He had to be strong!  He had a duty to carry out before he'd be able to see his family again.  

**_Oh Panny, I'm sorry baby – I guess daddy should've been training more… And Videl… I promise you that the next time I see you – no matter _what_ the circumstances, I'm going to tell you I love you…_**

Against his will, gt Gohan could feel a few tears escaping to run down his cheeks.  Why did he always fail the ones he loved the most?  With a saddened sigh, he sat back on his heels to simply enjoy the feeling of being on the _earth_ again.

Mirai Gohan was frantic – until he flew over the first UNwrecked city he'd seen in far too long, that is.  He stared down in astonishment at the bustling city.  He didn't know what to think… what was going on?  Even if this city _hadn't_ been wrecked by the androids yet, they should still be _way_ more cautious!  

Even _more_ nervous now, Mirai Gohan continued flying towards West Capitol – determined to find out what was going on from his young student.  

He'd sworn long ago that his Videl hadn't died for nothing…

Long haired Gohan sighed in suppressed annoyance as he made his way through the crowded streets.  He could understand why someone like him might scare them – especially the way he was dressed – but that didn't mean they had to _scream_ at him like that!!! Their voices hurt his sensitive ears…  

Lh Gohan growled lightly and debated just blasting them to hell… But no, that was the 'saiya-jin side' of him speaking… The _Gohan_ side of him said to stick around on the ground and see what happened _without_ destroying any humans. 

Besides, if Videl ever learned that he'd even _thought_ about killing an 'innocent bystander'…  Sighing, Lh Gohan continued his stroll down the street.

A/N:: *grins, points to the section barriers* do you like the fishies? ^^

T-chan:: -_- Lexi, Lexi, Lexi… you will never change.

Lexi:: *grins* nor will you, ne? *smirks as Vegeta walks in and ki blasts her*

Vegeta:: *glares* Hey woman, where is that "Long Haired" kakabrat from?

Lexi:: *rolls eyes* if you'd been paying attention _muse_, you'd know that he's from Nadia Rose's story 'A Saiyan Homecoming'.

Vegeta:: *shrugs, snorts* Too busy training onna.

Lexi:: *sighs* Ah well, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!  I'm not sure when the next one will come out, but it shouldn't be too long…

T-chan:: That's what you said _last_ time.

Lexi:: *wide eyed and innocent* but this time I _really_ mean it!

T-chan:: -_-` Again – you'll never change Lexi, you'll never change.

Review s'il te plait! 


	4. Evil Gohan

Hey guys – this isn't _really_ a chapter, it's a filler until my father gets around to pulling my files off my broken laptop. I have the next chapter to this and the Substitutes, but they're stuck in a computer that died, got hurled across the room, and now ignored by the only person who can fix it. *sigh* Sometimes I hate my dad's procrastination… -_-

Well, this filler thingy has a purpose – I want you guys to vote! I'm thinking about inserting another Gohan, but it's up to you to decide which you'd like to see. Someone (I think it was dark jitsu) thought I should have an evil Gohan, and I liked that thought. That decided, here are your options of Bad ass/evil Gohans!

p.s. I haven't asked for permission to use any of these, so this is assuming that I _can_ get permission… . (I _will_ ask before I use.)

p.p.s. All of these are really really good stories, and I think you should read them! ^^

**A)** The Gohan from dragonscale's "Blinded". He is about 17 where I'd pull him out. He was blinded during the Cell Games, and instead of wallowing in self pity, or even getting his sight back, he's learned to unlock psychic powers. He has reached SSJ 3, and lives with Bulma and Vegeta because Chichi died and didn't come back. He uses projective telepathy to visit places such as Otherworld and Hell, and one of his favorite pastimes is tormenting Cell and co. ^^ This Gohan _doesn't_ have any romance with Videl, nor _will_ he have any. He looks different then the series, with long Raditz style hair that's waist length, and black-flecked aqua eyes that are completely void of emotion, etc.  I can _almost_ guarantee being able to get this Gohan since I'm dragonscale's beta reader, but no promises.

**B)** The Gohan from CrazyGohanGurl's "Low Mans Lyrics". Also known as "Boss" McGee, Gohan ran away from home right after the Cell Games.  He got found by TJ and Mu-ma, and was basically adopted by them. He grew up to be extremely bad ass, a hentai freak, lead singer in a rock band, smokes, and has multiple tattoos.  His girlfriend is indeed Videl, though she's hardly his first, nor is he a virgin ^~.  This story is one of my favorites, and the Gohan is a lot of fun.  He met Vegeta while performing in his club, so Vegeta knew who he was – he eventually runs into the other warriors, who don't recognize him because he learned how to mask his ki. (this would compliment why our Gohan couldn't feel his ki).  Right now he isn't too fond of Goku, but he's really close to Goten… uh – useless information, but this is also advertisements for their stories, so it's all good… ^~

**C)** Angsty Gohan from "Scars of the Past: The Life Story of Son Gohan" by Frozenflower.  This one definitely doesn't have a guarantee of being able to use, but I'll offer it as an option anyways. ^~ This Gohan was successfully kidnapped by Raditz, and "raised" by Freiza. He's plagued by flashbacks, is covered in brutal scars, and is the epitome of tortured Gohan. ^~ 

**D)** Mute Gohan from "Nightmare's Beginning" by Kerwin Inuyasha.  In this story Gohan went berserk after reaching SSJ2, and the warriors put him on tranquilizers and suppressors, so he became virtually human. After Goku's death, Chichi became severely depressed. She neglected Goten completely after he was born, so Gohan was responsible for everything – including cooking etc. Chichi just wondered around listlessly.  It wasn't long before she committed suicide and Gohan found her dead.  Severally traumatized, a series of events led to him being institutionalized, as well as being a self-induced mute.  A series of events (that are much better if you read them) lead up to certain things – but I wont spoil them for you.  All I'll say is that this is a really good story, and this Gohan is severally tortured, is covered with scars, resembles a walking scarecrow, and is perfect for this story – but so are the others. ^~

**E)** A Gohan that has no story written about him _yet, but one of my friends is working on it.  Basically Gohan left Earth on a "space adventure" when he was eight.  He ended up landing on a planet and getting attacked from all sides by a fairly strong group of people. He was loath to destroy them, especially because they thought _he_ was an intruder, and he'd do the same in their place.  He ends up getting flogged, much to his dismay, and breaks free, getting very angry. He is "rescued" by a feared group of space mercenaries called the "Faceless Ones" and he joins them. He changes grows up into a reckless, homicidal teen – he doesn't necessarily kill for the fun of it, but he loves destruction with a passion. He doesn't mind killing at all, and has at least as much blood on his hands as Vegeta had at his age.  He looks different: dresses in a uniform black, is covered with battle scars, is much leaner and tougher, and has a really kick-ass tattoo on his cheek that would mark him as belonging to the particular band.  They're the most feared in the universe, so he's highly respected, etc.  This story looks like it'll be _really_ good, and I _know_ I can get this Gohan simply because his creator is a really good friend of mine (Gohan's Kat)._

**F)** This is my least favorite of the choices, but I'll give it anyways – none of the above.  If you think I shouldn't bother with a tough Gohan, let me know: your advice is just as valuable to me as everyone else's! ^~

Well, have fun voting! You can vote in a review or in an email to demoness22@hotmail.com.

~luv and ^chopstix^~

Lexi-chan

p.s. You can vote for more than one Gohan – or put them in order or something – just as long as you don't say "I like all of them best" ^^. Specify one, or you can say you like them all, and would _prefer_ one, or whatever… I really don't care: this is supposed to be fun for you while I bug my dad into pulling my files!!! ^^


End file.
